


kanyaah (lulled wet, a red flower picks up a tired one)

by jaembinn



Series: selamat ulang tahun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cute Choi Soobin, M/M, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Sad Choi Yeonjun, based on nadin amizah's "kanyaah", basically love at first sight, but not really, choi soobin saved the day, i think i cried a bit writing this, my poor baby jjuni oh my god, somewhat symbolic, they're not idols, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn
Summary: Kanyaah, a Sundanese adjective/noun of the word "beloved."OrThe first time Yeonjun met Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: selamat ulang tahun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	kanyaah (lulled wet, a red flower picks up a tired one)

**PAST**

Somewhere around those memories, Yeonjun remembers how his focus drifts, shoulders slump and his mental fumbles like a fresh-made pudding. School has taken its toll on him, every ounce of sweat reeks of failed exams and faked friendships and the moment he steps his foot off the train's platform, he knows nothing but just how exhausted it is to be in school. Or just, well, be here in general.

"Move, kid." One of the men mumbles, shoving right through his shoulder and Yeonjun jolts awake from the cold reverie. His mind must've told him the same thing over and over again but he's too fragile to slap his own consciousness, albeit the side platform still screaming out busy throngs, everyone is aware of their own directions, where to go, what to do, no one seems dazed like Yeonjun. _What should I do?_ He whispers to himself. The muscles on his legs tremble at every tick of the gigantic clock on the train station's higher parts of the wall, and he knows best that they're mocking him to move. _Move away, Yeonjun_ , they say.

"I'm sorry, can you get out of the way, please?"

The woman seems so hurried, it's almost like her partner at home must've been waiting for her and that she's two seconds late. His heartbeat flutters smaller, fully aware that he's the reason why she's late. _What a nuisance I am_ , Yeonjun then moves away.

A thud, loud enough for a bump on the side of his body. "Watch where you're going, jeez."

He moves to the front now, accidentally bumping on another person. Yeonjun mutters a quick _sorry_ the moment he felt holes widening on his head. The stranger lets out a scoff sound, realizing just what a waste of time if they pick up a fight with some scrawny high school boy in the middle of the crowd. Yeonjun moves further.

"Excuse me."

Another stranger, he moves.

"I'm sorry, you're getting in the way."

Another one, he moves further more.

"Wait," at this moment, Yeonjun can see the edge coming closer.

"Hey, move away," the stranger drops the formality, and Yeonjun almost winces at that. But he moves away after all. The yellow line seems invisible to him, the warning isn't human enough to scream at him that _hey, please step back, you deserve better than this._

But just this once, someone else did it instead.

With a strong grip on Yeonjun's arm, the stranger pulls him away from the edge of the platform, and Yeonjun's suddenly awake. The world around him blurs, and he can only see the red flowers- he doesn't know what type- decorating the other side of the platform's wall and they just look so undeniably pretty, along with this stranger's panicked dimples and the grip on Yeonjun's arm.

Once the loud trumpet-like noise runs by the strong velocity and the wind blowing through their hairs, it then hits Yeonjun. The whole train station reeks of Death sighing, allowing themselves to retreat and maybe take care of Yeonjun some other day.

"I told you to move away-!" The stranger still looks so panicked, and yet the dimples on his cheeks and the way his jet black hair move so adorably distracting to Yeonjun to which he quickly looks away. "Oh my, god, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to yell- I just, I thought you were gonna.."

Yeonjun holds the best smile he could ever made that day, and shakes his head, "No, hey, it's okay. Thank you. I was just, I think I zoned out too long."

The dimples again, _oh my god._ "Are you sure?"

 _Yeah_ , he quickly thinks. Unaware that in the next few years, Soobin remains to be his number one reason of why Yeonjun's heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this <3 i'll see you later in the next part of the series!


End file.
